To The Wolves
by Lil'SkyPunk
Summary: She reached out a hand, attempting to brush the flawless skin. Just before her skin could make contact with his, a hand shot up, catching her wrist. She gasped, eyes widening at the sharp, abyss-like orbs she now stared at. She could see herself, see herself falling deep into them. Her skin began to heat up under his grip until it was almost unbearable. And then she woke up.
1. Prologue: Boy on a Cloud

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DragonballZ or anything affliated. Dragonball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. Therefore, it is not mine. I own only my own ideas and creativity.

**Rating:** PG-13; as of now.

**Summary:** What if Planet Vegetasei was never destroyed, but Goku was still sent on the same mission to destroy Earth? He is found by Gohan and bumps his head, completely forgetting his Saiyan instincts to destroy, and instead learns to love and fight with a pure heart. He meets ChiChi one day. Even though he knows nothing of marriage, he makes a promise to her, but his past comes back to haunt him and threatens to tear them apart.

**Pairings: **Goku/ChiChi; maybe others later.

**Warnings: **Some language and sexual referencing. Possible sexual content later.

**To The Wolves**

_By: Lil'SkyPunk_

Prologue: Boy on A Cloud

_Breathe and I'll carry you away into the velvet sky  
And we'll stir the stars around – _"On the Wing" Owl City

"Hey, are you Chichi?"

She turned around, almond eyes landing on the boy who had called her name. The first thing she noticed was the black shock of spikes atop his head, then his obsidian eyes that held a sort of innocence and child-like simplicity. Open and alive and wondering. "Yes I am, but I don't think I know who you are. You're the second boy today that knows my name is ChiChi." She blinked then screamed and pointed. "You must love me too!"

"Well you seem like a pretty nice person to me," the boy replied rather nonchalantly. He didn't seem taken aback by her outburst at all; rather he seemed fairly calm compared to the earlier strange encounter she had experienced with the older boy proclaiming his love for her.

"Well, I'm not sure my my papa will let me have a boyfriend yet."  
A grin spread across the wild-haired boy's face. "Well, don't worry about that. Your dad sent me here. I'm supposed to help you find Master Roshi so we can borrow the Bansho fan. "

ChiChi clasped her fingers together and smiled. "Really? That's so sweet of you."

The newcomer turned his cloud around and pointed at the floating yellow puff. "Well hop onto my flying Nimbus, 'cause we really should get going."

Her eyes widened and looked down. It had just now dawned on her that he was floating above the ground. ChiChi had been too immersed in his random appearance to notice that he was actually a good two feet above her. "You mean I can actually ride on this thing without falling?!"

The boy paused and tapped a finger against his pursed lips. "Well sure, but you do have to have a pure heart."

"Oh well that's okay. When your dad is the Ox King, you always behave well," ChiChi replied. She reached up to grab the cloud, finding it was indeed solid. She clambered, trying to find a good foothold to hoist herself up.

"Hey, need some help?"

Electricity shot up his back, hair stood on end, his body went rigid and he clamped his teeth together as pain blossomed from the base of his spine to the rest of his body. His muscles retracted and he found himself weak and wavering. A cry escaped his lips before he fell onto the ground with a thud.

"Hey, what happened to you?" The voice came from above. He sat up, rubbing his head.

"Well, you grabbed my tail. I lose all my power when someone does that. It's the only thing I can't stand."

"Sorry, I didn't know."

The boy hopped back on the cloud. The cloud, or as he had called it, the Flying Nimbus, jolted forward in response, like pushing down on the gas pedal of a car. A sudden thrill of fear shot through her and her stomach dropped. A shriek escaped her throat as she clung to whatever she could for dear life. "Here, try to stand up and relax. Take my hand."

_Take my hand..._

* * *

After an eventful day of riding across the desert, plains and ocean in search of the Turtle Hermit, Goku and ChiChi arrived back at Fire Mountain with said Turtle Hermit in tow. After watching the immense display of power by Roshi's Kamehameha Wave, the Ox King's castle now lay in ruins around them, but it didn't seem to faze the King and Princess too much.

Goku sat in the back of the car, knowing soon enough they would be on their way to find the final Dragonball for their collection. And then they would get to make a wish! Maybe Bulma would forget about her silly idea of a boyfriend and wish for lots of food that would never run out!

A flash of black caught the young warrior's attention and he looked to see ChiChi leaning against the car."Hey, what's up?" he asked, throwing her a lop-sided grin she was becoming increasingly fond of.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if you were ever going to think about me again."

"Yeah, I think so."

A warm blush blossomed across her cheek bones at Goku's response. He was going to think about her! Even with the distance between them on his search for the Dragonballs, he was really going think about her! Goku probably would think about her, but in the same respect that he thought of Bulma or Oolong.

"Oh my, you're so funny," she said, turning shyly to hide the blush that blossomed on her fair skin.

"Do you think you're ever going to think about me, ChiChi?"

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, hiding again. She sure did giggle and hide her face a lot, Goku thought, but decided it better not to comment on her strange behavior. As he seen with Bulma, girls-the discovery he had made with his foot earlier informed him she was indeed a girl—behaved rather strangely compared to boys.

With goodbyes said, the vehicle her father had so graciously gave them lifted up and flew off. A trail of dust was left in their wake and ChiChi watched until they were no more than a speck against the horizon, wishing, waiting, knowing that she was indeed encounter this boy once again. After all, as her father had always told her, love never dies, no matter the distance or obstacles that lay between them.

* * *

AN: Yes, I actually did take the words from the episode. I watched that part of the episode several times to get it right. I know Goku does something a bit inappropriate right after they take off and she shoves him off the cloud, but I really liked the part when he told her to take his hand. So, that's just prologue. Hope you enjoyed. Please read and review. Any comments and/or suggestions are welcome and appreciated.


	2. Ch1: Reunion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DragonballZ or anything affliated. Dragonball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. Therefore, it is not mine. I own only my own ideas and creativity.

**Rating:** PG-13; as of now.

**Summary:** What if Planet Vegetasei was never destroyed, but Goku was still sent on the same mission to destroy Earth? He is found by Gohan and bumps his head, completely forgetting his Saiyan instincts to destroy, and instead learns to love and fight with a pure heart. He meets ChiChi one day. Even though he knows nothing of marriage, he makes a promise to her, but his past comes back to haunt him and threatens to tear them apart.

**Pairings: **Goku/ChiChi; maybe others later.

**Warnings: **Some language and sexual referencing. Possible sexual content later.

**To The Wolves**

_By: Lil'SkyPunk_

Ch. 1: Reunion

_I'm quiet you know. _

_You make a first impression_

– "Collide" Howie Day

"It seems like...you're always angry about something."

She narowed her eyes, fists tightening. Her body was already getting ready to respond to the fight that would progress. "There's a lot to be angry about, when I see you," she retorted spitefully.

Goku blinked, obviously drawn aback by her harsh reply. He made a strange sound at the back of his throat. What had he done? He had just met the girl, and he didn't even know her name! So how could she be mad at him if they had just met? Although there was something familiar about her...But growing up the last few years with the only girl in his life being Bulma, he had come to learn quickly that girls were very strange and often got mad for silly reasons.

The drums began to beat; slowly at first, but with ever growing momentum. Time seemed to stand still yet move so fast at the same time.

"So long as I live, I'll never forgive you," she growled.

Goku continued to stare at her in awe. Pointing to his face, he protested, "I don't understand. We've never met. I think you're mistaking me for somebody else."

"Don't be stupid!" she fired back. "You are Goku, aren't you?"

The drums reached a cresendo; a hush settled over the crowd. The intensity between the two teenagers sizzled like the air in the desert. The anger ChiChi felt towards this man, this man that had made a promise all those years ago, whipped and flared inside the pit of her stomach. Her body readied itself for the first attack as the announcer called the start of the battle. ChiChi rushed in for the attack, the anger welling up and taking physical form as she aimed a kick at Goku's head.

Goku quickly dodged the flurry of punches and kicks. She was fast, yes, but he was faster. They danced across the arena in tandem. ChiChi aimed downwards with dagger-like nails that she had honed specifically for this kind of attack. Left, right, left right...Her hands, so small and thin, had become weapons. If he wasn't careful, he would end up with hamburger meat for a face. Hmm...hamburgers sounded so good right now!

Even thinking about food, Goku noticed when she switched her tactic with a succession of kicks. Goku kicked off and landed on the other side of the arena. "Have I ever met you before?" The small break between them gave him the chance to speak.

She growled and charged again. "You sure do know how to lay on the charm, don't you? Of course we've met before!"

Soon enough she was in front of him attacking furiously. Although her attacks were full of power, she was too blinded by fury to concentrate on landing a hit. Punch, kick, swipe. Punch, kick, swipe. They continued this way for a few more minutes. She drove Goku to one side, then he would dart back around.

They ran the length of the arena facing each other. Who was this? Why was she so angry? Where had they met before?

"If you don't mind, can you tell me what I forgot, so I can remember?" He asked, a pleading tone very evident is his child-like voice. This just seemed to make the girl more angry, as she let out a groan of frustration.

"Have you forgetten the promise you made as well?!" she demanded as she launched herself at him. He quickly dodged her attacks and sprinted backwards before launching himself into the sky. Of course, she was quick to follow into the air.

"Promise?! Did I promise you something?" he asked. Goku racked his brain, filtering between the smells of food coming from the concessions, the reactions to her attacks, and the panic of not being able to remember. Had he hit his head again sometime? No...surely not. He remembered plenty of things like traveling with Bulma, training with Master Roshi and Krillin, climbing Korin tower, and many other adventures.

And why could he not remember her if she so claimed that he had broken a promise to her? Usually he kept his promises. He had always definitely been a boy—now a man—of his word.

"That's right! Let me jog your memory!" And with that she somersaulted and unleashed a rain of kicks. Even in the air, he managed to dodge them, albiet while flailing his arms sporadically.

As they fell, she continued to attack him unrelentingly . They landed a few feet apart, and Goku straightened up. "I know you're angry, but tell me what I promised you. Please?"

What was it about this child-like man that infuriated her endlessly? His innocent expression, the way his dark hair fell into those obsidian eyes, the child-like tenor of his voice that was caught between adolescence and adulthood? She clenched her fists and trembled.

"Are you serious? You really can't remember? Fine, I'll tell you the promise that you broke! You told me that I would be your bride!" Her eyes flashed open, their dark depths shimmering with hurt and anger behind long lashes.

The shock had left him stunned and silent. A muffled sound could be heard coming from his friends in the background. After a few minutes, he closed his mouth and glanced up at the sky, as if searching for answers from Kami...then his dark gaze landed on his friends, Krillin and Yamcha. "Hey, Krillin, what's a bride?"

There was a thud as his two friends and the girl fell backwards due to the shock and disbelief of the question. What? What had he said? "Please, tell me!" he pleaded whiningly.

"A bride?!" the bald warrior exclaimed. "Roughly translated, your life is over!"

Yamcha was the next to interrupt as he recovered from his own fall. "Goku! A bride is a woman who is about to be married." Even between both of their explanations, the spiky-haired warrior was still standing there, mouth agape. Their poor friend...Even though both Krillin and Yamcha had known him since he was a boy, they never realized just how far out of the woods he had come from.

"It's the woman you'll live with for the rest of your life."

Realization slowly dawned on Goku's face as the color drained before he turned back to the mad woman, eyes wide as he pointed at her. "Live together? When I said that, was I conscious?"

She just continued to glare at him and made another frustrated sound, a sound halfway between a growl and a rather unlady-like snort.

"How can I marry someone when I don't even know their name?:

ChiChi smirked at this. She was finally getting somewhere with him. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but I'll be glad to tell you my name..." She paused and switched her stance. "...if you beat me."

Goku's face lit up at the challenge. "Ah, perfect. If we're going to be spending the rest of our lives together, it might be a good idea to know what to call you."

"Hmph," she scoffed. "Are you so sure you're going to win? Cause I'm not! At the pace you're fighting, you'd be lucky if you hit me once!" She challenged him.

He switched into his stance, eyes dancing with excitement and determination. Something shifted in his expression. He seemed a bit older, a bit darker while still holding onto that innocence he was so known for. "I can't wait to find out who you are. Are you ready for my attack?"

"Hurry up before I fall asleep!" she dared.

He shifted one leg backwards, angling his body linear to hers. He drew back and punched. The air forced back from his punch rushed against her, wrapping around her body and pushing her. One moment she was flying through the air, the next the breath was knocked out of her as her back lurched when she hit the brick wall bordering the arena and landed on the grass below. There was moment of darkness, but it quickly gave way to fog as she sat up. She grasped her head as pain blossomed at the back of her skull.

"Relax, just give it a second. You'll be alright." The voice broke through the fog. Once the pain had subsided to a dull throb, ChiChi opened her eyes to see Goku crouched in front of her on the stage with that quirky grin of his, knowing he had won. "I'm sorry. That blast was designed to knock you out of the ring, not knock you out." He sounded so sincere, as if caught up in his desire to win, but like he was relunctant to hurt her.

"I don't believe it. You completely knocked me off guard. Incredible. I hardly thought it was possible, but you're even stronger than I remember." She stood up and climbed onto the platform.

"Well, I won. Will you tell me your name now?"

ChiChi frowned, then sighed. It seemed her game was over. He had won after all...

"You're impossible. I'm the Ox King's daughter, ChiChi."

At first, there was silence, then Goku's eyes widened as realization hit home. This same realization seemed to hit his comrades too as they all exclaimed simutaneously. Goku stood staring at the grown woman, comparing her to the pink bikini-clad girl he had saved numerous times in his adventures as a child. Of course, he had grown, but he had hardly noticed the changes he undertook himself.

Goku blinked a few more times before exclaiming. "You're right! It was back when we were children that I said I wanted a bride!"

ChiChi glared at him and retorted, "I remember. I was there."

Goku's eyes lifted skyward again as he sighed. "But I don't think you understand. Back then, I thought bride meant something to eat."

ChiChi's angry expression melted into an exhausted one. She looked down at the marble slabs of the arena, fighting the emotions that battled inside of her. When she looked up at Goku again, tears shimmered and threatened to overflow. "So, the promise you made was a mistake?"

"Sometimes my brain doesn't know what my mouth is saying..." he muttered, arms crossed over his muscular chest as if in deep thought. His obsidian gaze traveled down and met hers as a smile flickered to life on his young features. He moved closer to her, close enough she could feel the heat radiating off his large form. "But, good thing my heart does. Will you marry me?"

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long. Like two months, yeah? School and everything is finally winding down for this semester so I had some time to work on the story. Well, that's the first full chapter. Yes, it's still basically just a recap of Dragonball and some of the next chapter will be too, but in chapter two is where I will diverge into the original storyline. Please review if you would like me to continue. I would love any feedback, especially if you have any tips that would make it better.


	3. Ch2: Men from the Sky

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DragonballZ or anything affliated. Dragonball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. Therefore, it is not mine. I own only my own ideas and creativity.

**Rating:** PG-13; as of now.

**Summary:** What if Planet Vegetasei was never destroyed, but Goku was still sent on the same mission to destroy Earth? He is found by Gohan and bumps his head, completely forgetting his Saiyan instincts to destroy, and instead learns to love and fight with a pure heart. He meets ChiChi one day. Even though he knows nothing of marriage, he makes a promise to her, but his past comes back to haunt him and threatens to tear them apart.

**Pairings: **Goku/ChiChi; maybe others later.

**Warnings: **Some language and sexual referencing. Possible sexual content later.

**To The Wolves**

_By: Lil'SkyPunk_

Ch. 2: Men from the Sky

_I say ya kill your heroes and fly, fly, baby don't cry._

_No need to worry cuz everybody will die. – _"Kill Your Heroes" AWOLNation

Her heart soared and jumped; her expression was evident of this as the gloomy look on her young face lifted into that of pure excitement and joy. Water brimmed on the edge of her long eyelashes, however they were tears of happiness. "Yes! Yes!"

She vaguely remembered the tournament referree announcing their engagement. All that mattered was the man that now stood before her. The man she had loved since he was just a mere boy. A blush warmed her fair skin as she closed her eyes in an attempt to imprint this moment in her memory forever.

Cheers echoed for the newly engaged couple. ChiChi took this moment as the center of attention to grasp her fiancée's upper arm._ '__Oh boy, he sure had grown in the last few years__,' _she thought as she felt the solid muscle under her small hands. Her cheek nuzzled the bicep affectionately, however Goku did not take too kindly to the breach of his personal space. His dark eyebrows furrowed in slight annoyance.

"Why do you keep touching me?" 'She's odd,' he thought. 'How do women switch moods so quick?' If they were going to be spending the rest of their lives together, he really hoped she wasn't going to be this clingy or wishy-washy. He twisted away from her, his frown deepening, but still she clung to him. She even grabbed the back of his gi and nuzzled between his shoulder blades. Finally, Goku gave up as ChiChi babbled on about how romantic the whole situation was.

"Oh, I'm so in love with you, Goku," ChiChi cooed.

Goku blinked and eyed the little woman beside him wearily. "What do you mean by that?" he asked, a slight pitch in his voice.

"I'll show you," she replied a bit shyly, but with a coy smile. She pressed her lips against his cheek. They were foreign, yet warm and soft; the stirring in his stomach was odd, yet not unpleasant. Goku blinked and winged an eyebrow in confusion. This was love? Well, he loved food and he loved fighting; he supposed he loved his friends. Master Roshi loved his "special magazines" and he had heard Bulma proclaimed her love—and hate—for Yamcha plenty of times. ChiChi smiled up at the oblivious man and hugged his arm tighter as Goku stared at the transformed woman as if she was an alien.

After the cheering had died down, the attached couple made their way back the waiting lobby. "ChiChi, stop squeezing my arm. I can't walk while you're clinging to me," Goku whined. He meant nothing mean or harmful by it, but he found her smothering behavior awkward and uncomfortable. Being near people was not the problem. Goku was a very friendly, outgoing, and social person, and touching was not a problem either. When hand-to-hand combat was a part of your everyday life, you had to be comfortable with touching when you had to punch, kick, or block.

"You're shyness is so adorable." Obviously this woman didn't get the hint. "We're going to have a wonderful future together, Goku. Big family, lots of kids."

He blinked and swallowed. "Kids?" There was that pitch in his voice again.

ChiChi beamed and clasped her hands together in delight. 'Finally...' he thought.

"Not too many. Eight or nine." Where would they find that many kids in the woods? His grandfather had only found him. " Wait 'til you see the house Father has been building for us!" she exclaimed. "Oh, it was supposed to be a surprise!"

The raven-haired man's eyes widened nervously. "This is all happening so fast..."

ChiChi's reply scared him even more, but he could see the glee in her eyes. "I know! I wish it could last forever!"

Just then, his gaze was diverted to his bald best friend. Actually, all of his friends were present in the lobby now. How had he forgotten about them? This little whirlwind of a woman would soon be his wife, and then what? Would he forget all about his friends? ChiChi's giggle brought Goku out of his reverie. He blinked and saw ChiChi had moved over to the group standing in the doorway. She clasped Krillin's hands as the small warrior blushed furiously. "Oh you must be Goku's friends! I'm his fiancée. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, likewise," Krillin replied, still dumbstruck at his best friend's engagement, especially with his bride-to-be taking so well to his friends. ChiChi shifted her attention to the taller warrior in the matching orange gi. "Hello again, Yamcha."

"Do you know her, Yamcha?" Krillin asked.

The scar-faced man only stood there in bewilderment. He couldn't believe she still remembered him from years ago.

ChiChi piped in, "You're a sweet person, and I know you're fond of me, but I'm sorry. Goku is my true love."

Yamcha just gaped at ChiChi, barely registering the noise that the blue-haired woman made behind him. "What is she talking about?" The flashback came and went as he remembered his false proclamation of his love to the then pre-teen ChiChi. It had all been a ploy to find the young Goku in an attempt to snatch the Dragonballs. Who would have thought that now these two teenagers—one whom had been an enemy and one whom he had used to get to said enemy—would be engaged now?

He just laughed and scratched the back of his head. "I-it was all just a misunderstanding."

"Hmph, enlighten us," Bulma seethed and glared at her boyfriend through slitted eyes.

"Bulma, please! It's not what you think. When I met her, she was just a little girl!" Bulma's anger flared as Yamcha kept on babbling.

ChiChi moved towards Master Roshi. "Master Roshi, long time no see. You always were cantankerous old man." The Turtle Hermit merely blushed as Oolong snickered at his side.

The young woman turned the group that circled around them. "Some of you I know quite well, and some of you I've just met, but we all have one thing we share in common. A love for this wonderful man." And here came the clinging again. "I'm so happy I could pop. I can't wait 'til we're married. I'll be the best wife in the world." Goku just stood silently as she gushed. "Aren't you excited?"

He smiled. Actually, he was getting excited. "Well, sure," he replied happily. Maybe this marriage thing wouldn't be so bad. Maybe she would cook for him and they could train together. She seemed to be a good enough fighter.

ChiChi let out a happy squeal and turned on her heel, saying something about having so much to do and announcing her return. She spun around once more to blow a kiss towards the oblivious man. Goku blinked and waved a small goodbye to the small woman's retreating form. His dark gaze skimmed over to his friends as he raked a hand through his hair and gave them a trademark goofy grin.

The happiness was short lived as a loud commotion rocked the lobby and sent everyone in a panic. The inhabitants flailed about and many were flung to the side, bracing themselves against the walls. Goku's brows lowered and his dark eyes flickered across his friends to make sure they were okay. 'Maybe it was just a match getting really heated,' he thought, A shock went through his system, and he gasped at the slight change in pressure in the atmosphere. It was a strange side effect that occurred when he sensed a very strong ki. Definitely not a match.

His eyes widened as he remembered ChiChi had just went outside. He took off quickly into the arena to find her. The once clear blue sky that had been perfect weather for the tournament was now shrouded in a black fog. Goku winced and struggled to concentrate through the screams erupting from the people. With his vision obscured, he reached out searching for her particular signature. Pin pricks of energy spiked around the arena-fighters and watchers-but ChiChi was no where to be found.

Goku growled under his breathe as he continue to search for her. An energy spike caught his attention. Goku gasped, obsidian eyes widening, as the signature was so powerful that it was almost overwhelming on his senses. Goku twisted around, glancing every which way to find this power. The smoke was finally beginning to clear, and it was easier to see the destruction that had been wrought on the stadium. Bodies laid strewn about the arena and in the surrounding spectating area; some people moaning in pain or lying completely unconscious...or even worse. Goku shook his head. He didn't want to think about that. He wanted to find who did this and put an end to it!

A shifting form in the fog caught the young warrior's attention. Glad to see someone had made it through the explosion, a small smile graced his previously grave expression. Goku moved forward to see if the advancing form was in need of help. As they approached, another shock went through Goku's system as he felt the immense power. Goku slowed and dropped into defensive stance, the hair on Goku's neck raising as he stared at the newly cleared form.

A smirk graced the man's lips, as that was only what Goku could describe him. He was definitely larger, not exactly taller, but bulkier than a lot of fighters he had seen, but what was offsetting was the man's choice of wear. A curtain of ebony hair flowed down his back in a waterfall of spikes. A strange suit of armor offered protection for most of his torso, but left his arms and legs exposed. However, it wasn't his clothing that caught the attention of Goku; it was the strange mechanism on his face. Goku felt strangely exposed and vulnerable, even in his defensive stance. The dark eyes that seemed so familiar, yet foreign raked over the young martial artist's body. His smirk twisted into a maniac grin then parted as the man exploded in gruff laughter. "Well, well, so this is what you've been doing this whole time instead of ridding this planet of it's filth. Say, Kakarot, is this how you welcome your big brother?"

* * *

**A/N: **So, I would say this is it for chapter 3. I'm sure you can guess who the new visitor is. I hope I'm keeping every one in character. Please review. I love hearing what you think and if you have any suggestions, let me know. :3


	4. Ch3: History Lesson

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DragonballZ or anything affiliated. Dragonball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. Therefore, it is not mine. I own only my own ideas and creativity.

**Rating: **PG-13; as of now.

**Summary:** What if Planet Vegetasei was never destroyed, but Goku was still sent on the same mission to destroy Earth? He is found by Gohan and bumps his head, completely forgetting his Saiyan instincts to destroy, and instead learns to love and fight with a pure heart. He meets ChiChi one day. Even though he knows nothing of marriage, he makes a promise to her, but his past comes back to haunt him and threatens to tear them apart.

**Pairings:** Goku/ChiChi; maybe others later.

**Warnings:** Some language and sexual referencing. Possible sexual content later.

* * *

**To The Wolves**

_By: Lil'SkyPunk_

Ch. 3: History Lesson

_I'm not the one that made you this way_

_But I'll be the one to make you wish you never changed_

- "Mark My Words" For All Those Sleeping

Goku's head whirled around then he turned his attention back to the man in the strange armor. He blinked and pointed to himself. "Are you talking to me?" he asked, confusion lilting in his voice

The man growled and bared sharp canine teeth. "Yes, I am talking to you, Kakarot. Who else could I be addressing? And where did you get that ridiculous getup?" He sneered then smirked again. "Well, I guess you had to wear something, but you could have at least picked something a bit more...durable, I supposed."

Goku pouted. "These are the clothes I've always worn. And they are durable."

The mysterious newcomer just chuckled darkly and shrugged as he crossed his armors across his massive chest. "Well, I guess that is to be expected for such a primitive planet. Now come on, I think it's time to finish the job you never got started on, hm? Let's mow down these pathetic...humans, are they? And get back. I'm sure everyone is wondering about this mission. This little mud ball might actually bring a good price. Who knows? Maybe I'll let you take partial credit for the sale." He threw his head back and laughed the same maniac laugh that made Goku cringe.

Goku readied himself, a serious expression dawning on his young features. "I'm not sure I know what you're talking about, but I won't hurt anyone. I'm guessing you're the one responsible for the destruction here. I'll give you a chance to leave, but if you say no, I won't let you hurt anymore people."

He blinked at the smaller man then guffawed. "Are you joking, Kakarot? You can't beat me, besides, that would be disobeying orders and I don't think headquarters would appreciate that." The waterfall of black hair swung behind him. Goku noticed for the first time that it brushed the ground.

Goku's frowned tightened. "I don't know who this Kakarot is. I'm Goku."

"Wait, so you're serious? You really don't know what I'm talking about?"

Goku merely shook his head.

"Well, you were sent here as a baby, so I'll give you a quick summary. I'm your brother, Raditz, and you had a job to eradicate the people here so we could sell the planet. Well...so much for that, but anyways, you're not from here as you might have previously believed. You're a Saiyan. We are a powerful race. Does any of this ring a bell?." Raditz's only reply was a quick, innocent blink. The larger male growled. "Did you hit your head or something?!" he bellowed.

Goku straightened up and scratched his head. "Well, now that you mention it, I remember Grandpa Gohan saying something about hitting my head as a little baby."

"What?! You've got to be kidding me! How could this have happened?!"

"Well, Grandpa Gohan and I were walking through the forest when I fell into a ravine and hit my head and then..." Goku's insistent babbling was short lived as pain blossomed in his cheek. Saliva and blood filled the inside of his mouth. The attack surprised him and it took a minute for him to regain his composure. But it was a minute too late as Raditz was already upon him again.

Goku flipped backwards, narrowly avoiding the larger male's attacks. _'For a bigger guy, he sure is quick,'_ Goku thought darkly. Just as Goku fell into a defensive stance, he had no time to react to the punch in the gut that ricocheted towards him. his eyes widened as the pain shook his frame. No such attack had ever left him winded before. He fell to his knees, gripping his stomach as he let out feeble gasp. "Maybe I can knock your Saiyan pride back into you..." he muttered.

Raditz's feet came into the fallen warrior's line of vision for a minute before the larger male delivered a swift kick into Goku's chin sending him sprawling backwards. The ebony-haired man cried out in pain as he felt his jaw snap against the boot's steel toe. His whole frame racked with pain as he took one brutal beating after another. Raditz placed his boot on Goku's chest and pressed hard, smiling as he felt the rib cage begin to crack under the pressure, then proceeded to pick the younger man up. His onyx gaze raked up and down the teen's frame and he growled. "Where is your tail?" he demanded.

"It was...removed a long time ago. Why?" Goku rasped out.

Raditz snarled deep in his chest. "You've let these pathetic life forms mutilate you!" He threw Goku upwards and let out a blast of honing ki.

Raditz chuckled as the blast raced towards his brother. It wouldn't kill him, but would definitely send a shock into his system. Maybe he had outdone it. After all, his brother did not have all the Saiyan training he had received. His smirk dissipated as a form flashed in the sky above and Goku disappeared. Onyx eyes snapped to the other side of arena to see the ridiculous, yet unmistakable orange of his sibling's uniform. Wait, was he seeing double? No, there was another man as well in matching garb. The sun glinted off of the shorter man's bald head as he bent to tend to his best friend.

"Goku, what the hell happened man?!" Krillin demanded as he grasped at Goku's gi. Goku's only response was that of raspy breathing and barely opening one eye. The other was beginning to swell shut from a previous blow. Krillin grit his teeth angrily and peered at this monstrous man over his shoulder before turning back to the fallen warrior. Goku was the strongest of all of them and this guy had thrown him around like a ragdoll.

During his moment of deep thought, Krillin had failed to notice the advance of this strange man. A growl from behind caused the short monk to jump and stutter ad he glanced up behind him. A shadow fell over Krillin and the small man laughed nervously as his eyes raked up the large form standing before him. As his eyes met Raditz's, a chill came over him. A predatory look gleamed in those obsidian orbs. Another growl erupted from the man before he reached out and grabbed Krillin, bringing him to eye level. He sneered and threw him to the side. The sound of crumbling rocks could be heard and a cry of pain beneath said rocks.

"Well Kakarot, I can see how you've been wasting your time instead of doing what you were programmed to do." Raditz spit at the man then smiled wistfully at the glare he received from Goku. He gave a none-too-gentle nudge to Goku's side, eliciting a scream from him. There was a clatter of footsteps on the marble of arena and Raditz turned to see another man, much taller than monk, and another bald man and what appeared to be a very pale little clown floating along. An old man stepped up beside the trio. They all shared the look of horror on their face, eyes flickering from the new comer to Goku to Krillin whose leg was visible under the rubble. And Raditz was soaking up every minute of it. Yamcha's fists tightened, but the Turtle Hermit quickly swung out his walking stick to stop any heedless action.

"Who are you?" The man with the third eye demanded, his voice laced with anger.

Raditz's body shook with laughter. "I see Kakarot has become quite popular with you. What do you call yourself, Earthlings?"

The old man was the next to speak up. His sunglasses glinted against the high and bright sun. "I can see you're quite strong. I'm not sure who you are or what your motive for this senseless violence is, but I ask that you leave. Goku and Krillin are both beloved student's of mine and I will not stand to see you hurt anyone else."

Raditz blinked then chuckled. "This old coot really trained Kakarot? Ha! No wonder he can't hold his own even against me. I'm a third class and he couldn't even put up a decent fight."

"Why do you keep calling him Kakarot? His name is Goku!" Yamcha yelled out. Raditz frowned, finding this human to be very annoying. Actually, they were all pathetic bugs he was ready to squash so he could go about making a profit off this little backwater orb.

"I think it's about time to end this..." he muttered as he extended his arm forward. A ball of energy was quickly forming in his hand before a voice shout from behind.

"My poor Goku!" Raditz turned, a snarl rumbling in his chest in annoyance. Once again that name. Just more evidence of how his weakling of a brother had conformed to this pathetic planet. ChiChi ran across the stadium and threw herself across her battered fiancee.

"What is this?! Where do all these humans keep coming from?!" he bellowed as his anger soared to new heights. Yes, it was definitely time to end this. He quickly closed the distance to his brother. His predatory gaze drifted over the woman who was now kneeling beside Goku. He was now propped up, albeit struggling. His body shook and he grit his teeth in a grimace at Raditz. "So you've taken a wench, eh? My patience has run out, brother. You are a disgrace to your race and you will be the first..." He trailed off for a moment then an evil grin spread widely across his cruel features. "No, your wench shall be the first to die." ChiChi gasped as she stared down the energy ball forming in this monster's hand.

"No!" Goku screamed as he slid over ChiChi with lightening speed. "Please! Do what you want to me, but spare her and my friends!" The little glass monocle over Raditz's eye buzzed as it tracked the energy spike from Goku. Raditz blinked, astounded that his little brother was almost at death's door one moment then his energy was almost at the level it had been before their fight had ensued.

A light bulb clicked on in Raditz's head. "Well, even though you are such a disgrace, you are still family." He laughed and pushed a little button on the side of his eyewear, which emitted a series of beeps and boops in response.

By now, Bulma, Oolong, and Puar had gathered outside to see what all the commotion was about. Tears streamed down the blue-haired heiress's face as she saw her best friend lying on the ground, but Yamcha held her steadily. A series of explosions erupted above them as fire rained from the sky. Everyone covered their ears at the sound of the sonic booms that were emitted from the space ships breaking through the atmosphere.

Some of the pods landed in the immediate areas while other flew farther off, leaving a trail of smoke in their wake. Three pods crashed near the destroyed arena and opened with a hiss. Gasps escaped and screams ensued from still-alive civilians as two men and a woman appeared. One of the men was roughly the size of Raditz and one much shorter made their way forward. The woman was slight, yet muscles were evident under her armor.

Raditz smirked. "I shall spare your pathetic 'friends' and take you with me, but they may wish you had never made such a request."

The strange beings were suddenly upon the group. Raditz barked orders in a rough, sharp tongue and the trio quickly descended. The taller of the two males quickly subdued Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu while the shorter, pudgy one knocked out Roshi, although the old man hardly went down without a fight. The female advanced on Bulma who let out a weak cry before dropping to the ground from a strike to the back of the neck. Puar and Oolong were also passed out.

ChiChi whimpered and pressed closer to Goku, who wrapped an arm protectively around her and glared at Raditz through his one good eye. Normally bright onyx orbs were now clouded over with rage. "You said you wouldn't hurt them!" he cried.

Raditz frowned. "I didn't hurt them. I had my comrades knock them out. They were annoying me. They will be put to use, as will you. Your original use." His teeth glinted sharply as he smirked.

Goku tightened his hold on ChiChi, although he felt his muscles tearing under the skin. He whispered something to her. "I promise you'll be okay. I'll make sure of it. I lo-"

He was quickly interrupted as Raditz grabbed ChiChi by her collar and hauled her to her feet. He delivered a swift kick to Goku, whose head snapped back, eyes fluttering shut as he slipped into unconsciousness. Raditz snorted and turned to the woman as she struggled and yelled a string of profanities at him. He growled and tossed the harpy to the trio of warriors who grinned like hungry wolves waiting for the kill. He spoke the same dark language as before.

"Goku!" she cried out as Raditz bent to pick up the smaller warrior. Goku's limp form hung over the monster's shoulder, his head full of spikes casting a shadow across his bruised face. She struggled against their tight grip, but pain blossomed in the back of her head and darkness ringed her vision as she reached out futilely. The ground flew up towards her as she fell. The darkness tugged her down, down, down and she floated into unconsciousness before she felt the impact of the fall.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I have a love-hate relationship with this chapter. I do like how it flowed, but I'm not sure if I'm writing everyone close enough to their canon self. This is where I will officially branch off into my original plot. I tried to write Raditz the best I could. I know Goku may seem noticeably weaker here than what we've seen in the anime he had not encountered his brother until 4 years later. Roshi was kind of hard to write since I've never really worked with him as a character. I hope I'm still keeping everyone in character. I can honestly say I'm pretty excited about where this story is going and hope to continue ^^ Oh and as some of you may have noticed there was a tiny bit of cussing in this chapter. There will be some in the fic because I think it adds a bit of an edge to the conversations, especially when the character is distressed or angry, but it will not be trashy like constant "Eff this or eff that" xD I appreciate all the reviews so far. I actually have a lot more than I expected, but each one is valued. I am going to have a summer class starting June 3rd (this Monday) and I will continue to try to update as much as possible. It's a stats class so yeah x.x

**Review Replies:**

__I'm going to start trying to give a little feedback to my reviewers (Note these are for the last chapter)...so here goes:

_Sky Daybreak:_ Thanks! As for Bardock, we'll see ;)

_Chiba Bunny: _Well, ChiChi is here xD and I hope there will be many more twists

_Glamourous Glora: No, he's not, but at least their not dead! _

_Writing Vampire: _Well, obviously he will be a somewhat important character. I might have Goku and him bond over the course of the story, or maybe they will have sibling rivalry!

Thanks everyone!


	5. Ch4: Stars and Scars

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonballZ or anything affliated. Dragonball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama. Therefore, it is not mine. I own only my own ideas and creativity.

Rating: PG-13; as of now.

Summary: What if Planet Vegetasei was never destroyed, but Goku was still sent on the same mission to destroy Earth? He is found by Gohan and bumps his head, completely forgetting his Saiyan instincts to destroy, and instead learns to love and fight with a pure heart. He meets ChiChi one day. Even though he knows nothing of marriage, he makes a promise to her, but his past comes back to haunt him and threatens to tear them apart.

Pairings: Goku/ChiChi; maybe others later.

Warnings: Some language and sexual referencing. Possible sexual content later.

To The Wolves

_By: Lil'SkyPunk_

Ch. 4: Stars and Scars

_My scars remind me that the past is real_

– "Scars" Papa Roach

_3 years later..._

The stars whizzed past her peripheral vision as if she was in a tunnel shooting through the galaxy. There was no sense of motion, but she knew that they were moving at thousands of miles a minute. Miles was not even the correct measurement she supposed. Light years, she thought. But what did she know? What she hadn't tried to block out of the past, she still tried to hold onto a few bright pinpoints of memories in the darkness that was the last three years of her life. Much like the stars surrounding her, these memories were tiny, miniscule, but they still shed enough light to keep her going. And much of that knowledge was not stuff she had learned in school-had she gone to school as a child? It didn't matter anyways. The position she was in didn't call for intellict; just the ability to work, keep your eyes down and shut up.

The whirl of machinery working brought ChiChi out of her reverie, but her onyx orbs remained as blank as ever. She sat up and slid mechanically to the side of the hard bed she slept on.

Her bare feet hit the cold floor. This had once upon a time elicited a shudder from her, but now she merely stood and shuffled forward to collect her clothing. Her uniform consisted of a simple cross shoulder crop top that brushed just above her navel and a pair of durable pants that oddly reminded her of burlap, but it was slightly softer. ChiChi slipped on her boots and tucked the legs of her pants inside them then stood up straight just as her door slid open to allow two men inside. She stood up straight, making sure she was as presentable as possible. She had not had time to smooth out her sleep-knotted hair, but with it's newly shortened length, it would not be hard to tame.

The men circled her twice, one clockwise and one counter clockwise, then stopped in front of her. They nodded and grasped each arm before escorting her through the door. ChiChi had long ago learned to keep her eyes straight or down depending on the situation and emotionless. They roughly lead her to a dim, metal-lined hallway to wait with all the other "workers" as they were called.

This was the proceedure every morning and repeated every night except that they were lined up after work and returned one by one to their small four feet by eight feet rooms. It had been this way since the last rebellion four months ago. A failed rebellion.

ChiChi allowed her eyes to flicker down the line, momentarily landing on each life form. By life form, she meant aliens. Aliens to her, as she was an alien to them. Some looked oddly human with the ocasional odd feature like claws or slitted eyes, while some looked like they were from old sci-fi movies. One in particular that caught her attention was of green coloring. Of course all of them wore the same black clothing.

The Saiyans not only worked in the World Trade Organization for worlds, but also for slaves as was the case of the people on the ships. It was rare for people to be spared when a planet was purged, but under circumstances, such as when the "worker" count was down, they would take the inhabitants of the world, break them, and put them to work. Of course there was no recompensation for their labor. Just being kept alive was payment enough.

If an inhabitant was spared, they were sent off depending on their abilities. Some became personal slaves, some became soldiers, and some became what she herself was. After the Saiyans purged a planet, workers were sent to begin cleaning up the destruction before a sale was conducted. No one wanted to buy a destroyed planet. After the cleanup process, whoever bought the world was then free to do with the planet whatever they saw fit. Some became resorts, some became military bases and others became homes for the overcrowding of other planets.

A sharp command alerted her that it was time to get to work. She sighed softly and moved along with the line until the hallway widened out into a rectangular room lined with all kinds of equipment. As they moved down the line, each one recieved a small bag with a tablet for food, a small water bottle, an air mask, and a few bandages just in case. They were also given what was affectionately called a duster. A small ray gun that beamed outwards and reduced material to nothingness. Of course this could not be used as a weapon as it would not vaporize just anything. For example, the Saiyans' armor repeled the rays. Oh yes, for monkies, they had thought ahead.

The food tablets were just one meal each, but the owners of the ship supposed it would be enough for the day of work they would endure. It was one of the many ways that the workers were kept weak and complacent. Many of the workers on the ship had hardly any fighting experience, which was good and bad. Good for the guards who could quickly dismantle someone if they tried fighting and bad for the workers who got in a situation where such skills were needed.

A small smile played on ChiChi's young, tired features as she remembered some of her training from Earth. At one time, she had been considered one of the strongest on the planet. The strongest woman at least. Although she could not recall most of her childhood, her muscles definitely remembered how to fight. Her face molded itself back into a blank slate as the guards passed.

A hiss sounded as the door opened. One by one they stepped into the cleanser. When it was her turn, ChiChi closed her eyes and tensed as the spray misted around her body. It wasn't a particularly unpleasant sensation, but it was another reminder of her daily life. She stepped out and onto the next deck where they would enter the planet. After everyone had come through, they all stepped on a large pad. A glass dome rose up over the crew. It snapped shut with a sharp click and off they went.

ChiChi, despite her present circumstances, couldn't help but be astounded by the vast amount of technology in space. Sure, Earth had impressive advances, especially in the areas of medicine and transportation, but it was nothing on the scale of what these aliens possessed.

In just a matter of seconds, the pod had settled down to the planet below. With another hiss, the glass had whisked around. Unknowingly, during their departure time, the orb that had taken them down to the planet had pressurized slowly to allow the group to become adjusted to the new planet's atmosphere. So when they stepped out, it was as if they were still breathing the air of the ship. Luckily for this group, this particular planet had a very similar air composition of what they were used to so there was no use for the strange breathing machines.

Onyx orbs absorbed the surrounding scenery. ChiChi always allowed herself to enjoy the sites of a new planet. Sometimes she would even pretend that she was an explorer of planets just allow herself a little comfort. It was one thing they couldn't take from her.

This particular planet was green. Very, very green. A substance very similar to the grass she had grown up with on Earth covered the ground, however, the ground was very spongy under her boots. From what she could tell, this particular habitat was similar to the rain forests back home. The muggy air was evidence of that. However, this particular area had been trampled as bits of broken trees, or what appeared to be trees, lay strewn about. Their gray, boxy husks rose from the ground like tombstones in a graveyard. Her heart dropped a little at the destruction of something that was once probably so beautiful. She wondered how the inhabitants had previously lived and prospered. Had this forest been a main source of food and shelter?

ChiChi was brought back to reality with a sharp shove in the small of her back. She tensed but otherwise made no attempt to retaliate and moved along with the group. They passed in singular line fashion through the camp of the purgers.

ChiChi kept her eyes down as they walked, catching glimpses of boots and tails. A few snips of conversation drifted to her. During the course of three years, she had learned a bit of Saiyan and other languages, but not enough to ommunicate fully. The Saiyans had translators on the scouters whih allowed them to issue commands in whatever language necessary. As far as ChiChi knew, communicating was beneath these barbaric monkeys. She sneered, but quickly composed her features as one of the guards went quickly through their mission for the day and the time they were expected to be back. After going through the routine operations of calling for help—as if anyone would bother to come—and telling them that if they were not back by the sunset—there were four suns on this particular planet—the guards left the workers to their job.

ChiChi sighed and gazed as the purple sky. She wondered why all the different planets had different sky colors. Maybe it depended on the number of suns that they possessed; maybe it was the mixture of gases in the atmosphere. So far the four suns were low on the horizon and it was fairly pleasant besides the humidity, but she guessed that as the suns rose, the day would become more unpleasant. She scowled. The stupid Saiyans had trampled almost all of the trees that could have provided shade during their small lunch period.

The crew quickly began to disperse and get to work. The guards watched from afar and if anyone was caught goofing off or being slow, the consequences were all but dire. ChiChi hooked her duster under her arm and pointed to a nearby pile of rubble and clicked the trigger. In a matter of seconds, there was nothing. The worst part was coming across corpses and having to blast them away. She tried to leave this to others, but of course there were times when she had to.

One would think over the course of three years, she would have desensitized herself, but the twenty-year-old human still shuddered as the flesh of the corpses melted away into nothingness. During her first year on board, she had woken up from night terrors, cold sweat running down her back as she tried to catch her breathe. Always in her dreams she was the one melting way from the blast. Of course, this was only one of the numerous nightmares she had.

Like a backwards clock, the suns rotated throughout the course of the day, one pointing at the two o'clock point, one at the eleven, one at the ten and one at the seven. Sure enough, as the second sun moved into the twelve o'clock position and the third into the eleven o'clock, the day became sweltering. ChiChi wiped her brow before hoisting her duster and pointing to the base of a crumbling building. She clicked the trigger a couple of times before the ray burst forth and consumed the building. The energy blast disintegrated the base and worked its way upwards, taking the whole building with it.

ChiChi straightened up and glanced around. She had ventured out a little more than the rest of the group, she realized. She shrugged and found a small rock to make her perch. Now seemed a good time to take her tablets and relax just a bit. Maybe just this once. Surely the guards would not notice her slacking in a group this large. Actually, their group had grown quite a bit in the last month and even a few humanoids had been added. She figured she could go at least a few minutes without going unnoticed.

She untied the small bag that was wrapped around her waist, found the two tablets and popped them in her mouth. They fizzed and she shuddered as the tingly, sweet and salty taste they produced. Soon enough she would begin to feel full and refreshed. The tablets were meant to sustain and boost energy, however lacked in flavor. She missed the time when she ate food just for the taste. Her eyes darkened sadly as she tried to remember her favorite foods. She remembered liking a red kind of fruit...an apple it was called.

A memory flashed as she was whisked off to a distant time in her mind. A beautiful lake shimmered under the evening sun.

'"_I didn't think this day would ever come!"_

_..._

"_Well yeah, tomorrow always comes."_

...

"_Want an apple?"_

_..._

"_For me?"_

_..._

"_Well sure, I have plenty of them."_

The sweet taste filled her mouth then disappeared as quickly as she remembered. Now a bitter taste settled there instead. The taste of salty skin against her lips. Her eyes flew open as she felt a hand pressing tighter against her mouth, muffling the exclamations that arose from her.

"I know you," the gruff voice whispered. ChiChi twisted around quick enough to surprise the man behind her. She knocked the hand away from her mouth and kicked outwards, only to have her ankle caught. She was still sitting on the rock with the dark-haired male holding both of her legs under his arms.

A small smile played at the man's lips before he lifted his head to look her in the eyes. ChiChi blinked and let out a small gasp. Her mind wheeled, searching the database that was her memories for where she had seen this man before. Something caught at the back of her throat, and she allowed her musles to relax.

"Y-you're Yamcha," she murmured, rather calmly despite the present situation. The man smirked softly and nodded.

"Yes, good to see you remember." His eyes shifted downwards, their dark depths swimming with some unknown emotion. ChiChi let her gaze wonder over the man that stood in the periphery of her memory. He had changed, yet looked the same. His hair was cropped short, yet retained it's spiky nature that she remembered. The scars on his face where more pronounced and his skin was darker. Something shimmered beneath the depths of his dark eyes, and she silently wondered what horrors he had experienced himself.

"I'm-"

"I know, ChiChi," he interrupted quickly, softly with a slight smirk. He seemed hardened and edged like he was cut from stone. She nodded, questions racing through her mind. How had he gotten here? In this vast universe, how had they ended up on the same planet, let alone the same group?

Before she could ask, he answered, "There was a transfer from the crew I was on. During all the commotion, I slipped on board your ship when we were on planet Teklaha. I thought I saw you, but I wasn't sure it was you. I just had to see...see if I could find someone from..." Yamcha made a noise at the back of his throat as if saying the name of their home planet burned him.

Now that ChiChi recalled, she remembered some time ago landing on a strange port-like planet. Of course, they were all pulled from their cells and brought to a large building where they were forced to line up. Some were taken from their group and others were added. She was actually glad she had not been taken away. Who knows where the others were taken and what was done with them...

ChiChi blinked then blurted out hysterically, "How did you manage that? The guards will know soon enough you're not one of the ones they chose!" In a blur, the same calloused hand was covering her mouth. She quickly composed herself, and the hand was removed.

He frowned. "I know. I figured they would soon enough, but they haven't yet. I'm hoping it stays that way." He smiled softly. "Maybe we can make this through together. Maybe...maybe even escape from here!"

ChiChi's expression immediately hardened as this proposition. "No," was her only reply as she picked up her duster and retied her bag to her waist. She had spent enough time lolligagging and knew before too long the guards would notice. She shuddered as she remembered the time a male and female had snuck off together and was discovered.

She whirled around when she felt Yamcha catch at her arm. "Why not? I found you and that seems impossible, so why can't we escape?"

ChiChi huffed and shrugged off his hand. "Because, I'm lucky to be alive. You are too. We should take that and just continue doing what we're supposed to."With that said, she twirled on her feet and quickly made her way closer to the group.

Yamcha's eyes darkened when he heard this. "The old ChiChi would never have given up. The old ChiChi would have fought for her freedom."

The muscles in her back tensed tensed and she turned around to glance over her shoulder at this shadow from her past. Her dark eyes burrowed into his, black stone against black. "I'm not that ChiChi anymore," she whispered before disappearing into foliage that seperated them from the rest of the crew.

* * *

By the end of the day, ChiChi's hair was plastered to her neck and forehead, rivelets of sweat dripping down her shoulders, arms and abs. She panted and wiped her sticky bangs back. Sweat dripped into her eyes, blurring her vision. She quickly scrubbed at her eyes then went back to blast away debris once her vision had settled back again.

A shrill horn blew, announcing it was time to return. With the nightfall, relief from the heat was finally coming, and ChiChi couldn't wait to collaspe. Even her tiny, hard bed sounded good right about now. She shook out her duster and walked back to the camp with the group.

The group merged together, shouldering and pushing together to get back onto the ship. The sooner they would get out of the heat and get some sleep. But with night came another day. Another day of destruction and devastation . Destruction and devastation that she took part in.

An arm brushed up against hers, not just a passing person, but someone who intentionally wanted to touch her. To get her attention. ChiChi glanced over, but kept her head straight as they moved closer to the camp. They had been instructed to stay quiet and return. She wasn't surprised to see Yamcha, but she bristled that he was still trying to get her attention. If he had any more crazy ideas about them escaping, he had another thing coming...

"I know where Goku is," he whispered. She tensed, her whole body going hot at the top of her head and flushing to her toes resulting in a cold, clammy chill from the sweat that lingered on her body. She halted midstep and blinked absent-mindly. ChiChi saw Yamcha ghost through the crowd. A few mumbles and snorts resulted from crew members shouldering their way past her but she could only see the oncoming night.

* * *

The guards released her arms and pushed her forward into the room. The settling hiss of the door reminded her she was finally alone. She sighed and kicked off her boots in the corner before collasping on the bed. She grunted as the hard bed bit into her back, but she hardly noticed.

ChiChi blinked and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand, gasping when she saw water. She let out a small whimper and closed her eyes, trying to bite back the tears that now flowed freely, but they did not cease. When she opened her eyes, the stars bent and twisted out of focus, shimmering in her teary vision. Slowly unconciousness took effect and she was shooting down a tunnel, but there were no stars to guide her way this time.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I wanted to kind of set up how the setting was going to be from now on and I also wanted to play with ChiChi a bit. I know ChiChi is very AU right now, but just imagine how it would be being ripped from your home planet and being enslaved for three years. Of course with the mention of Goku, that fighting spirit comes back. But will she find Goku?! But anyways...I hope nothing seems TOO unrealistic xD As always, please read and review. Each review is very helpful for motivating me to write and I just love to hear from you guys!

**Review Replies:**

_Chiba: _I don't want to give anything away that will be later revealed in the story, but your questions are very good and you're intuitive ;) Yes, Planet Vegeta does still exist. The story is basically if the Saiyans did not suffer from genocide :) Who doesn't want thousands of blood-thirsty wild apes running around?!

_Writing Vampire_: Oh no! I have no plans of destroying their relationship at all. Of course, it was put on haitus for a while, but they will meet again of course or this story would have ended a chapter ago! I am glad you mentioned her having a warrior's heart and that is indeed true. I know it seems right now that she is giving up and being complacent, but that's just because of everything that has happened in the last three years. I didn't want ChiChi to seem OOC, but she is still human and I believe if a situation such as this was ever true it would be very hard not to have a mental breakdown and just remaining obedient and such is her way of coping. She's going to regain that feisty attitude!

_Pocky_: Thanks! I'm excited too! I hope it turns out how you like!


End file.
